The Heir To The Heart Of Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: In the Clarines castle, throughout the hallway, only the sound of a baby cry for the first time after leaving its mother's womb. A young girl with red-hair laying on the bed breathing heavily after giving birth to a baby girl. "You did great, Shirayuki." Her husband said, hand his wife's hand."Zen, she is ours," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with weak eyes.


**The Heir To The Heart Of Clarines**

 **One-shot**

In the Clarines castle, throughout the hallway, only the sound of a baby cry for the first time after leaving its mother's womb. A young girl with red-hair laying on the bed breathing heavily after giving birth to a baby girl. "You did great, Shirayuki." Her husband said, hand his wife's hand.

"Zen, she is ours," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with weak eyes.

"Yeah, She is," Zen said, give her a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Can I see her?" Shirayuki asked.

"The chief is clean her up before you can hold her." Zen answer with a smile. After a while, the chief walked back in the room carry Zen and Shirayuki new daughter in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here you go." The chief said, hand the baby to Shirayuki.

"She so beautiful," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen sat on the bed and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Yeah, she is just like her mother," Zen said, looking at his daughter in his wife's arms.

"She has your eyes," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Yeah, but she has your hair," Zen said, laid his head against Shirayuki's head.

"What do you want to name her?" Shirayuki asked, play with her daughter tiny hand.

"Aiko," Zen said with a smile.

"Aiko that is a beautiful name," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

Few days have passed and Zen and Shirayuki were announcing the new Royal family to the whole kingdom of Clarines. Shirayuki holds Aiko in her arms and Zen standing beside her with one arm wrap around her.

"We are welcome a new Royal family Aiko Wistaria," Zen said, looking down at his daughter then back at the crowd that was cheering.

"Congratulations!" They yelled, looking up at the Royal family. Zen and Shirayuki walked back into the castle.

"Shirayuki are you tired?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway. Zen took Aiko from Shirayuki.

"Okay, go laid dawn and I will take care of Aiko," Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked in the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Meanwhile Zen walked to his to his office with Aiko in his arms. "You are a good girl," Zen said, looking down at Aiko. Zen open the door to his office and walked in and saw Mitsuhide putting books away that was on his desk.

"You brought Aiko with you today," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, Shirayuki needs to rest after getting up around 3 in the morning to check up on Aiko," Zen said, walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"You also look tired maybe have one of the maids take care of her," Mitsuhide said, walked to Zen's desk.

"No, Shirayuki did not want to have the maid take care of her," Zen said, rock Aiko back and fouth in his arms.

"Why?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Because she says it is our job to raise our child." Zen answer, looking out of the window.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said. "I can't hold her until you get some work down," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, hand Aiko to Mitsuhide and starting some paperwork. Mitsuhide walked over to the couch and sat down with Aiko in his arms. After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking up at the door.

There door open and walked in was Shirayuki. "Hey, where Aiko?" Shirayuki walked up to Zen.

"Mitsuhide has her," Zen answer, pointing to Mitsuhide who was sitting on the couch. Shirayuki walked over to Mitsuhide and took Aiko from him. "How was your nap?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"It was good." Shirayuki answer, walking back over to Zen.

"That good," Zen said with a smile.

"Well, it is time for Aiko to take a nap," Shirayuki said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Shirayuki walked out of his office and closing the door behind her. Shirayuki walked down the hallway to her bedroom and walked into the room.

"It time for a nap," Shirayuki said, laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Shirayuki said, give her a kiss on the forehead.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
